The long term objective of this research project is to improve interdisciplinary research on life-course health development using "Interdisciplinary Informatics." Current efforts to study the development of health and disease over the life span are often limited by the difficulties of linking databases across time and disciplines. We propose a novel method whereby the patient is used as the repository for data using a personal storage device "Life Span Key". Patients who choose to participate in clinical research studies will be apprised of the personal benefits of this method of data collection for research studies and its potential value in improving personal health care over time. Their privacy and confidentiality will be protected in accordance with HIPPA regulations and ethical standards. The specific aims are: 1) Use our multidisciplinary collaborative to define the types of data (demographic, clinical, research) over the life course. 2) Field test the "Life Span Key" and evaluate the process of downloading information to this device for study patients over the life course who have already participated in several of our past and current studies. 3) Use the device in the field to collect various types of data not usually collected as part of the traditional medical record. 4) Provide study patients with this device to use in clinical medicine during interactions with specific health care providers. Our primary hypothesis is that this device will improve interdisciplinary research on life course health development by facilitating data sharing across disciplines. A secondary hypothesis is that this device will improve interdisciplinary health care over the life span of the patient. The methods include 1) using our multidisciplinary collaborative team from Cedars Sinai Medical Center, UC Irvine, and UCLA to define the points along the life course continuum for new applications never before linked to establish a longitudinal data stream, 2) developing the methods whereby field data can be used to enrich this data stream, 3) providing preliminary data to determine the use of this device for clinical care, and 4) evaluating the impact of "Interdisciplinary Informatics". Our research group has demonstrated our collaborative strengths by our shared history, a common vision and a mission to provide new information to study complex diseases.